


Leia-me

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Books, Drama, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Romance, Shyness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Onodera Ritsu era capaz de ler e extrair todos os sentimentos descritos nos livros da biblioteca, no entanto expressar os seus próprios era um grande problema.





	Leia-me

Onodera Ritsu não fazia ideia de que uma escola conservadora como a dele possuía em seu acervo de livros na biblioteca um livro com um conteúdo tão socialmente estarrecedor como o que ele segurava nas mãos. Era uma primeira edição de  _Confissões de uma Máscara,_  um livro de Yukio Mishima sobre um jovem homossexual que tinha inseguranças sobre sua aparência considerada inadequada para aquela época de guerra.

Em determinado ponto da obra Kochan, o nome pelo qual o personagem era referido, se apaixonava por seu colega de escola, Omi, sendo este mais velho e mais forte do que Kochan. Ritsu não podia deixar de notar a semelhança que a história tinha com a sua atual situação.

Entre as estantes abarrotadas de livros da biblioteca do colégio lá estava ele mais uma vez, Ritsu já não tinha dúvidas de que aquele era seu habitat natural. Magro e de estatura baixa o jovem se escondia perfeitamente nos corredores do local para observar seu objeto de afeto, Saga Masamune,  _mais velho, mais alto_  e  _mais forte._

Ritsu estava completamente apaixonado por ele e não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com esse sentimento avassalador. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Ritsu decidira se confessar para o outro, mas devido à sua insegurança em relação ao seu próprio ser ele nunca teve coragem de ir adiante. Dito isso, Onodera Ritsu apenas observava Saga Masamune de longe, analisando suas feições como analisava a qualidade das páginas de um livro.

Aquela primeira edição por exemplo, publicada em 1949, estava em um estado consideravelmente aceitável para um livro de mais de cinquenta anos. A capa levemente amassada e as páginas amarelas e velhas não atrapalhavam a leitura daquelas palavras tão à frente de seu tempo. 

Ritsu esperava ter a oportunidade de ser o editor de um livro como aquele no futuro. Oh sim, esse era o seu sonho, ser editor de literatura. Seu desejo era acompanhar os autores em todo o processo que antecedia à publicação, cuidar para que suas obras ficassem perfeitas na prateleiras de uma livraria, se certificar de que o leitor abriria o livro e ficaria maravilhado, não só com a história em seu interior, mas também com os detalhes das páginas, da capa e de todo o resto. Talvez aquele fosse um sonho infantil e estúpido, pelo menos era o que sua insegurança lhe dizia às vezes, mas Ritsu não se importava, ele escolheu não ouvir o pessimismo que atormentava seu peito quando ele pensava em seus sonhos e objetivos. Fazer a mesma coisa em relação à Masamune no entanto era um pouco mais complicado, Ritsu passava inúmeros momentos imaginando o desastre que seria confessar seu amor pelo outro jovem.

Masamune era tão bonito e inteligente, sua popularidade na escola era outro fator que deixava Ritsu ainda mais receoso, o outro nunca se interessaria por alguém tão ridículo como ele. Ritsu se achava ridículo por perseguir Masamune ocultamente na biblioteca, se achava ridículo por pegar emprestado todos os livros que Masamune pegava, ele se achava ridículo por tantas outras idiotices que cometia que poderia escrever um livro de setecentas páginas apenas para expô-las em seu estado mais cru. 

Deprimido por sua insegurança do tamanho de uma enciclopédia, Ritsu voltou a se esconder entre as estantes para colocar o livro de volta no lugar. Ele já o havia lido, ironicamente não naquela biblioteca onde já lera todas as obras disponíveis no acervo, mas sim na biblioteca particular de seu pai. 

O coração do estudante de quinze anos gelou quando, ao encaixar o livro entre outros dois, ele sentiu uma presença levemente perfumada atrás de si. 

— Ei, eu estava procurando por esse livro. — disse o indivíduo. Sem se virar Ritsu pôde captar uma mão se erguendo para pegar o exemplar que ele guardava, algo que acidentalmente resultou em um breve contato físico. Isso foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer o rosto de Ritsu ficar vermelho já que ele sabia que aquela voz pertencia à Saga Masamune. — É uma obra incrível, você já leu?

Ritsu não queria que Masamune pensasse que ele era mal-educado por ignorar uma pergunta feita de um jeito tão simpático então ele finalmente se virou para encarar sua paixão do ensino médio.

— Saga-senpai... — as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse controlá-las, foi como ter seus pensamentos ansiosos mostrados ao público em uma peça teatral.

— Como você sabe o meu nome? 

 _Flagrado,_  o perseguidor, o estúpido, o ridículo.

Ritsu passava tanto tempo olhando para Masamune, tentando ler suas expressões que na maior parte do tempo eram sérias e tristes. Em certos momentos ele se pegava imaginando o que poderia fazer para colocar um sorriso no rosto do outro. Entretanto naquele mísero instante de vergonha as únicas coisas para as quais Ritsu direcionava sua atenção eram seus pés.

Ele não sabia fazer uma máscara invisível para esconder seus sentimentos como Kochan fazia no livro. A vermelhidão em suas bochechas denunciariam suas tentativas falhas em mentir, porém não dizer nada faria o algo semelhante, só que ao invés das mentiras sua covardia era o que seria evidenciado por Masamune.

Seu coração parecia estar à ponto de explodir, sua mente parecia estar à ponto de explodir, droga, todo o seu ser estava em ruínas!

— Ei! — exclamou Masamune, ele ainda continuava parado à sua frente, assistindo ao seu colapso sem nem mesmo perceber. — Você está bem?

O choque que Ritsu levou ao ouvir aquela pergunta saindo da pessoa que ele amava foi tanto que o jovem involuntariamente levantou a cabeça. Os olhos castanhos de Masamune o encaravam com curiosidade, ele tinha cílios longos que podiam ser vistos mesmo com a franja de seu cabelo os escondendo parcialmente, tudo em seu rosto era  _perfeito._

— Saga-senpai, eu estou apaixonado por você! 

Ele  _disse._

Ele _realmente disse._

Aquilo não era uma cena descrita em um livro de ficção, era cruelmente real. Ritsu havia se declarado para Masamune no meio de um dos corredores da biblioteca, em meio à sua outra paixão, a literatura. Sua insegurança gritava alegando que aquilo era tolo e fantasioso demais para ser verdade, mas a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Masamune era uma prova de que ele tinha ouvido a confissão que passara apressadamente pelos lábios do adolescente ansioso.

Naquele momento Ritsu desejou que os pensamentos do outro se transformassem nas páginas de um livro que ele pudesse pegar emprestado da biblioteca e ler por incontáveis vezes. Mesmo que Masamune estivesse rindo dele, mesmo que Masamune o achasse um total idiota, Ritsu só queria  _saber_  o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Todavia o sentimento que invadiu o coração de Ritsu ao ter seus cabelos acariciados por Masamune no minuto seguinte jamais poderia ser descrito com palavras. 

E também, nem mesmo o melhor e mais conceituado autor do mundo seria capaz de narrar o sorriso acolhedor de um jovem destruindo momentaneamente a insegurança de outro jovem, este por sua vez completamente apaixonado pelo primeiro.

 


End file.
